


Low (with artwork)

by Spooks_on_Parade



Series: Let's Dance [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anthology Series, Brotherly Love, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Married Couple, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Rated for Language: just to be safe, fanfic with fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "I-I don't think I can do this," he squawked over the thundering bass of the music."But you love to dance! Here-," she argued, placing his hands at the sloping curves of her hips, "-just move with me!"





	Low (with artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Low (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607928) by [SlyPrincess98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyPrincess98/pseuds/SlyPrincess98)

> This will eventually belong to a collection of one-shots, with accompanying fanart, all centered around my headcanon of Hades' love of dancing.

The air was hot and thick with the acrid stench of body odor and booze and the disgustingly sweet chemical smell of artificial blueberry vapor from the fog machine. Music was thumping, lights were jumping, bodies were bumping, and Hades hated every second of it.

All of these things, combined with the inane chatter of his idiot brothers comparing notes on different sex positions, were giving him a nauseating headache and he just wanted to go home. Home to his dark, cool quiet and home to his soft, naturally perfumed wife. But he couldn't really do that because, for one, Zeus refused to let him leave and, for another, his beautiful firecracker Queen was out there somewhere beneath the blacklights and strobelights among the undulating mass on the dance floor.

He groaned internally and sipped from his low-ball, choking down the 'best scotch they had to offer' with a strained grimace.

"Cheer up, Brother, you're really killing the vibe!" Zeus exclaimed, bringing a hard clap down against Hades' back. "You're the one who said the only way you would be willing to come out with us tonight was if Persephone could come too. Well, here we all are and you still look absolutely miserable!"

"This was a horrible idea," he grumbled, his eyes going red with jealousy as he watched a young satyr try, unsuccessfully, to dance with his wife. Had that dimwitted fool no clue of who she was? The half-empty glass in his hand cracked up the side.

"Easy, Dude!" Poseidon interjected in a barely half-assed attempt to calm him before tipping back his beer. "If you're ticked now, just imagine how pissed your gonna be when you're wearing that swill!"

Hades huffed irately and dragged a hand over his face, massaging the burn of the club fumes from his eyes. Just then, two tiny hands seized his large one and tugged. Apparently, his brothers had flagged down Persephone and mimed at her to do something about him.

"Hey there, Big Guy," she teased with a smirk, "why don't you come dance with me? Keep all these little boys away?"

He chuffed, amused at her referring to people twice her size and larger as 'little.' "I highly doubt you need me for that, Sweetness. I seem to recall that you are more than capable of defending yourself without the help of some grouchy old man."

"Hmm, maybe... But I still want to dance with you," she urged, swaying her hips back and forth to the beat. Gods, the things he would do to her if they were literally anywhere else.

"I would be more than happy to dance with you, Persephone," Zeus interjected smarmily, "if this big blue dumb-dumb is too contemptuous--"

"Fuck off!" Hades shouted, aggressively slamming his abused glass onto the table, standing as he did so, and allowed himself to be pulled into the writhing sea of sweat and hormones.

Zeus and Poseidon shared a conspiratory smirk before clinking their own glasses together. This should be entertaining.

The air was much more dense on the dance floor. Heavy. Sweltering. Claustrophobic. Hades flinched as a couple of inebriated nymphs knocked into him. This was a terrible decision. Damn his inability to say no to her and damn his annoying brothers. He jerked again as someone brushed against him, the tension in his muscles drawing his shoulders up around his ears as Persephone lead him through the unruly crowd.

"I think this is a good spot, don't you?" she asked loudly, finally turning to face him. They had moved beyond the thick of the crowd, closer to a vacant back corner, but his deep-seated insecurities were raking their claws through his mind.

"I-I don't think I can do this," he squawked over the thundering bass of the music.

"But you love to dance! Here-," she argued, placing his hands at the sloping curves of her hips, "-just move with me!" She beamed up at him as his firm grip stiffly followed the rolling motions of her body. "You're gonna have to loosen up or I'm gonna have to find a new dance partner!" she threatened playfully as she rocked obscenely against him.

The hell she was! His typically dark irises blazed red at the thought of his queen rubbing up on anyone besides himself. He quickly spun her around, curling over her as he pulled her back flush to his front. "You're playing a dangerous game, Sweetness," he growled low in her ear. Even over the raucous noise of the club she heard him loud and clear.

"Who says I'm playing? If you want me to dance with you, then dance like you mean it," she purred back, grinding her ass against his thighs.

Little minx! She knew exactly how to bend him to her whims and he hated how much he loved it.

From across the room Zeus and Poseidon watched in earnest as their dusty geezer of an older brother practically fucked his wife through their clothes in front of hundreds of drunk and disorderly club patrons. Who knew the old man had it in him?

"Huh... Maybe we should be taking notes from him?" Poseidon asked, tilting his head in curious amazement at the way the typically rigid Lord of the Dead seemed to liquify against his Dread Queen.

Zeus, too stunned for words, only nodded in agreement.


End file.
